headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
47 Meters Down
| running time = 89 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = 47 Meters Down: Uncaged }} 47 Meters Down is an American feature film of the survival horror/predatory animal subgenres of horror. It was written and directed by Johannes Roberts and co-written by Ernest Riera. It was produced by The Fyzz Facility and Tea Shop Productions and distributed theatrically by Entertainment Studios. The film premiered in the United States on June 16th, 2017. Synopsis Sisters Kate and Lisa are on vacation in Mexico. Kate discovers that Lisa is still lamenting a recent break-up with her boyfriend, Stuart. In order to lift Lisa's spirits, Kate goads her into a night of partying where they meet two good-looking Mexican men, Louis and Benjamin. The two boys tells the sisters about a boat captain named Taylor, who has a service wherein you can be lowered into the ocean in a shark cage. Despite Lisa's reluctance, the girls agree to go on this adventure. Captain Taylor gives them the suits and hardware they will need and lowers them down in a shark cage while the boys chum the ocean to attract the sharks. As they are descending, the rope on the winch snaps and the cage plummets down forty-seven meters to the ocean floor. They are out of range of the radio transmission to the boat, and they are have a limited amount of oxygen. Sharks swarm about as Kate exits the cage so she can swim within radio range. She makes brief communication with the captain who tells her they will be sending a back-up winch down as well as supplementary air tanks. He warns them not to attempt to ascend the distance themselves. If they rise too fast, they will get nitrogen narcosis (the Bends), and die. Lisa returns to the cage where Kate is in a state of panic. One of the boat's crewmen, Javier, attempts to swim down to find them, but is eaten by one of the sharks. Kate swims out to retrieve his flashlight. When the back-up winch hook is lowered, she finds it, and connects it to the cage. Captain Taylor begins to pull the cage upwards. When they rise to about thirty meters, the winch-line snaps and the cage tumbles back down to the ocean floor. When it lands, Lisa's leg is outside the cage and is now pinned beneath the metal. She cannot move. Kate gets out of the cage to try and pry the structure off her sister. A shark lunges at her and she disappears. Lisa continues to panic, believing that she is all alone. She picks up Kate's voice on the radio, and is elated that she is still alive. However, she is weak and injured, and groaning about how cold she feels. Lisa musters the intestinal fortitude to retrieve the spare air tank and move the cage off her leg so she can escape. Outside the cage, she finds Lisa and begins swimming towards the surface with her. There is blood in the water from a previous injury when Lisa cut her hand. The sharks begin swarming after them, and she has to rise higher and higher, despite the risk of suffering nitrogen narcosis, which causes hallucinations. The two girls get to the surface, but as Captain Taylor tries to pull them onto the boat, a shark launches from out of the water, and bites Lisa's leg. Taylor manages to free her, and both sisters are brought on board. Lisa looks at her hand and sees the blood from her injury begin to float into the air. It is at this point that the audience realizes that she her escape and rescue has all been an hallucination. Her sister is dead, and Lisa is still trapped down in the cage on the ocean floor. A United States Coast Guard search and rescue team arrive at the spot and liberate her from the cage and begin bringing her back to the surface. Cast Notes & Trivia * 47 Meters Down (2017) redirects to this page. * There are a total of six credited cast members in this film. * Production on 47 Meters Down began on June 15th, 2015. Principal shooting concluded on August 7th, 2015. * 47 Meters Down was released on DVD and Blu-ray formats by Lions Gate Entertainment on September 26th, 2017. * Originally, 47 Meters Down was just a working title for the film. When Dimension Films had distribution rights, they had changed the name to In the Deep. Dimension sold the distribution rights to Entertainment Studios, who reverted it back to its original title. * Although the principal setting for the film is Mexico, the underwater scenes were actually filmed inside of a water tank at Pinewood Studios in Juan Dolio in the Dominican Republic. * 47 Meters Down was nominated for a Saturn Award for the Category of Best Horror Film in June, 2018. * Director Johannes Roberts will go on to direct the 2018 psycho-thriller The Strangers: Prey at Night. * Actress Claire Holt is best known for playing the role of vampire Rebekah Mikaelson on the CW Network television series The Originals. * Actor Matthew Modine is also known for playing the role of "Father" on the Netflix original series Stranger Things. Recommendations * 2-Headed Shark Attack * 3-Headed Shark Attack * 47 Meters Down: Uncaged * Jaws * Shark Night 3D External Links * * * 47 Meters Down at Wikipedia * * * * References Boat | Captain | Eaten alive | Hallucination | Mexico | Pacific Ocean | Sharks | Speargun | Suffocation